Isle Esme: Through Edward's Eyes
by MyMidnightWhispers
Summary: Isle Esme through Edward's golden eyes. Lemony goodness! And finally, Bella's POV in the brand spanking new 2nd chapter! R-N-R please! Good or Bad, all is appreciated. Thanks! Enjoy!
1. Edward's Golden Glare

**Author's Note: This is what I think Edward's experience might have been like, had we the chance to have a peek into his mind in those exact moments. **_**Ofcourse, one can only imagine**_**. Oh yeah, obviously, this will be one giant lemon. This first chapter is a preview. If you want more, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! PS- this is my first fan fic ever... hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these stories, character, or anything written by S/M. Enjoy...**

A light mist fell heady in the air, landing softly on my skin, illuminating my senses, bringing me to a higher state of excitement. It was as if even the natural environment around us beckoned us with dewy kisses, aching to cling to our skin. And beautiful, precious Bella. My Bella. She stood motionless on the edge of the bank, frozen, expectant. I struggled with my mind and its non-ability to read her thoughts. Oh how desperately I longed to be able to read what was racing through her mind. Was she scared? Excited? Anxious? I was overwhelmed to finally be hers and for her to be mine, man and wife. If I truly had a soul, it was soaring to glorious heights, finally to have her bound in promise. Even in this moment I feared the pain I might cause her. I shuttered at the thought of hurting her. This was our time. And it was a long time coming. I shrugged off my worries and let the reality of my happiness resurface.

Bella was ethereal as she waited; I would engrave this image in my mind. An angel in repose, a halo of stars framed her long, mahogany curls that fell in sweeping waves down her shoulders, the mist casting a sweet irradescence. Her face, innocent and soft, the blush raising sweetly to the apples of her cheeks. Gazing up into the sky, the moon reflected in her wide, chocolate eyes. The same moon I had stared at for decades now filled that space with curiosity and wonder.

"Isn't the moon beautiful…" Bella breathed, almost a whisper. If only she could know the beauty of the moon held not a candle to the woman that stood before me.

I could hear her heart pound out a loud echo through the night, the same siren song that had me captivated from day one. The sound that pushed and pumped her luscious life stream through her delicate frame. As I have done on the edge of losing control many times before, I let her scent seductively waft through my mouth and nostrils, sending the trigger to my inner monster, awakening the dark-eyed pain. Wantonly my venom rose to my mouth, my throat burning as the venom burst, stinging as it dripped and swirled on my tongue. Breathing deeply, my eyes closed.

The water was warm around me, but suddenly I was aware of the empty space around me that called to be filled. I waded through the water towards her and smiled as I realized she was wrapped only in a towel. How endearing, after all this time, Bella was still self-aware, still shy. I paused in my spot to watch as she broke from her stillness, slightly shaking as she walked to the tree where my clothes hung and slowly dropped the velveteen sheath and placed it gingerly on a branch. Absolutely amazing! She was even more breathtaking than I had imagined, my alabaster Venus di Milo stepped toward the water, toward me. My breath became shallow as I took her in with my eyes: her lithe, frail frame; pale soft skin; round, supple breasts that rose and fell erratically as she edged closer and closer.

Stepping into the water, I rose to greet her. She eyed my bare torso, smiling slightly as she studied my shape unadorned and free, begging for her touch. Our breathing deepened as I reached for her waist to lift her into the sultry wetness. How could I have gone one hundred years without her? At this moment, all the waiting, the searching, living with only my thoughts and the thoughts of others was over, if only for these few hours. I was wracked with anticipation as we teetered on the brink of consummation.

"Bella, are you crying?"

"Um, no…" she smiled, turning her head away to hide the small tears that sparkled in the corners of her eyes. I leaned in to kiss them away. Salty and sweet, tears that held more than a thousand words could express. Bella lowered her face to hide.

"Stop Bella, look at me." I lifted her chin with my hand gently to meet her gaze with my own. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen."

Her mouth fell open into a soft smile as I leaned in again to brush my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She relaxed and let her arms reach up and wrap around my shoulders. The warmth of her rushed a charge through my system, tingling like sparklers set aflame against the night sky. Our kiss melted and she reached up to entangle her fingers through my bronze waves, crushing her body into mine. Letting out a low growl, I grew intoxicated by the feel of her breasts pressing into my chest as she wrapped her legs around my waist. The heat radiating from between her thighs seared my skin. It was as if the water would boil, melting me like a glacier. I lead her slowly to the deeper part of the water.

"Mmmm," Bella gasped as her body gripped mine. She flinched as she recognized my hardness raging for her below. Once more the air around us throbbed with electricity. Once more, _I felt almost human_. My breath grew ragged as I studied her angelic face. There was no shyness now, no tears. Just the brown eyes I had fallen hard for. The only difference now was the flames rising behind them as she slid her hand down my chest lightly tracing my hip bones, trailing down to my obvious desire. She took her time, first small caresses, building to firm, hard strokes. My lips drew a firm line and my eyes tightened as I grew more swollen in her hands.

"Oh Bella, my Bella…" She owned me completely.

She looked up at me hungrily, experiencing a ping of pride at her handy work. Suddenly she took control, pushing me to the bank at the water's edge. I laid back, propped up on my elbows so I could watch Bella's next move. She crawled slowly on her knees to my side and bent to take me in her mouth, sliding my cold skin against her tongue. Like an ice cube dropped into lava, almost unbearable. I froze as tremors of immense pleasure shocked through me while I watched Bella take me into her delicate mouth, exploring each ridge and ripple of my frigid arousal, hard as stone. Both her hands enveloped me working tenderly as struggled to cover the length of me.

_**I had never thought of the issue of my size**__…Yet __**one**__ more thing I had to worry about. _I shook my head slightly as I tried to erase that out of my thoughts.

Bella paused, staring into my topaz eyes with such adoration and praise. She then gazed down at my vulnerability in her grasp.

"Edward, you are so beautiful…"

Once again she bent to resume pleasuring me. I felt I was literally on fire as her tongue and lips sent the bittersweet sensation of needle pricks through my skin as she tasted my stony member. Her thick, wild curls fell in a dark curtain all around me, teasing and tickling the long neglected landscape of my flesh. I glided along the razor's edge for what seemed an eternity, resisting two urges. One, the fleshly desire to let Bella overcome me and spill violently. Two, the monster driving the thirst that sent flames clawing down my throat that I had spent so much time burying, now raged too loudly to be ignored. I didn't want to hurt her, make her think she was doing something wrong, but I had to stop her. If only to regain composure, I was slipping out of control.

"**BELLA,**" I growled audibly this time, balling both my hands into fists.

I pulled her up on top of me, showering her face, neck and body with ferocious kisses. She whimpered with pleasure. My muscles locked and tensed as I broke my trance to slide one hand to her breast grabbing the flesh, feeling the sensitive skin rise quickly, hardening to my touch. My free hand lifted her grinding pelvis off mine only enough to slip my finger into her welcoming heat.

_**Be gentle**_, I reminded myself. Her softness melted around my finger and hand, I felt I would turn to ash. She cried out as I found the tender spot and massaged her slowly, staring into the brown pools of her eyes. I rolled her onto her back and continued to worship her spot, feeling her body respond with sweet wetness. The venom rising in my mouth again as I took in her musky, sweet scent. I could feel my eyes darken. I pulled away sharply to compose myself, gritting my teeth to stifle an involuntary growl.

"Please, Edward! Don't stop! Not now!" Bella pleaded, her eyes glazed over, her body shivering from my absence.

Silently I rose to my feet, cradling her in my arms. I smirked at the thought of letting her walk in her dizzied state. I chuckled silently as a picture flashed of her stumbling, trying not to trip if I had allowed her to follow me on her own.

"Edward, what…" She looked up, questions emanated from the chocolate depths of her eyes.

I silenced her with my kiss as I carried her to our room. The room that held our marriage bed was filled with the glow of candlelight. The tender notes of Claire De Lune chimed softly. Our skin shimmered with beads of moisture like tiny jewels in the light. Slowly I laid Bella on the silken sheets. I stopped to stare in awe. As she lay there, I took great pleasure to see her tremble with excitement. The water evaporated off her skin, carrying her scent into the air. I memorized all her delicate curves, her soft lines. No longer a mystery. I reveled in the pure and singular fact she belonged to me.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She cried, lightly giggling, breaking me from my reverie.

"Just what are you laughing at Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, smiling my crooked smile. She looked pleased that I had called her by her new, proper name.

"I can't stop myself, you just look…this is all…SO much more, BETTER than I could have ever imagined!"

"Oh you think so?" I smirked, ghosting onto the bed, hovering slightly above her. I made sure to dazzle her ever so slightly as I felt the warm gold of my topaz eyes return.

She smiled brightly, her skin rose with goose bumps once more. Not to mention what that did to her pink petal nipples, delicious…

"I haven't even started with you yet." I warned her as I settled on the edge of the bed. I raised my eyebrow shooting her a devilish grin, allowing my boyish charm to flow freely.

I traced her skin, grinning as I watched little dots of goose bumps pop up in rows on the canvas of her creamy flesh. I expected her to recoil, but she lay very still, watching me with curious, hungry eyes. My hands gently parted her legs, fully exposing her secret place. So much beauty, so pink, glistening and welcoming. I bent to kiss a trail up her legs, until I reached my destination.

_**This was home, my repentance, my confessional.**_

The sound of a galloping stallion crashed loudly against my ear. I realized it was her heart racing faster in response to my touch. As I traced her tender folds with my lips and tongue, Bella arched her back, squealing in response. I teased and licked until she reached down grabbing my copper curls in her tiny hands, locking her legs tightly around my shoulders and neck. _It felt so good to feel her control me_. I savored the moment, as she was so quick to dominate my movements. It seemed surprisingly natural to her.

"Harder," she commanded, crushing my mouth to her.

I obliged lashing her wetness with my tongue, drinking her in. I held my breath. If I tasted too much, this could all go so wrong.

"I...I...think I am about to... oooh, uh, uh..." Bella rasped, struggling for air, lost in a flurry of new sensations.

I let out a throaty roar, letting the vibrations rip into her nervous system. Bella shuttered, screaming and bucking wildly.

I braced, keeping myself in stoic reserve as she quaked, dripping with virginal nectar._ I truly had no idea how empowering it was to give her that kind of pleasure_. I wasn't even sure if I could execute such acts without dire consequence. Pulling back, I smiled at Bella triumphantly.

"Edward! That was…AMAZING" she gushed, gasping for air. She was flushed and glowing, practically scarlet from the rush. Even disheveled from our love making, she was exquisite.

_**There was another item on my agenda too big to ignore.**_

"Bella, I need you." I looked up at her in searching urgency.

She grinned widely as I slid on the bed beside her.

"What can I do? How do I?" Bella fumbled for words.

"Don't worry Bella, just relax." I reassured her stroking her cheek.

The energy recharged between us as we kissed, twisting our bodies against each other.

Bella rained down kisses, licking down my chest, finding my nipples. Little did she know this was a trigger for my arousal. My eyes rolled back, my hardness rubbing hard against her soft belly. I was intoxicated by the warmth of her, aroused by how easily she fit into my stone shape. I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Bella instinctually parted her legs. I could hear her teeth chatter, her lips quiver in anticipation.

"Are you okay?" I knew in this moment I had to make sure everything was right, I still owed her protection, _even from me_.

"Yes, Edward, more than ever!" She reassured me, pulling me as forcefully as she could, crushing my body to hers.

At that, I slid between her legs. She practically jumped at the cold shock that invaded her for the first time.

"Ohhh!" She moaned, biting her lip, gazing up at me in complete surrender.

_My fragile Bella, I want more than anything to make love to you_... A tinge of sadness sullied my desire.

My thoughts darted in a thousand jagged directions. The warnings blared in my head, flashing for me to stop. But I wanted this, she wanted this. I just had to be so careful. She was so _breakable_, one moment of carelessness and she would shatter.

I closed my eyes taking in all my senses. Her smell, the fire sweltering around me, the taste of the venom mingling with her flavor, the feel of her fragile body in my iron grasp. That thought reminded me to loosen my grip, so I moved my hands to leverage on the mattress. After I broke through initially, the drive became too strong to hold back and all bets were off. From that moment I was at war with my desires, outlined by the constant reminder to be to gentle. Digging my hands into the bed sheets, every muscle and tendon in my frame stung with unbearable sensation. Pleasure and pain. Taking slow and easy strides, I broke from concentration to kiss Bella's full, crimson lips. Her eyes flickered wildly as my kisses brushed down to the gorgeous hollow of her neck.

"Edward, uh, uh, mmmmm…" she cried out, as she had so many times in her sleep. Yet, this time was different. A tonal difference I had longed to hear.

I grew confident, forgetting the boundaries I had set for her safety. I pulled us up into a sitting position. Bella threw her arms around my shoulders and wrapped her legs around me, lowering herself on me. This was good, she could control the pace.

Our eyes locked as I was suddenly aware of the absolute truth,_ I was undeniably hers_, completely helpless in the burning warmth of her deep embrace. A determination burned in her eyes I had never seen before as she sank softly around me, over and over again. Plunging and smashing her frame into mine, her sweet breath bathing my face. I let a hand wander to the velvet skin of her breast. My other hand glided up to brace behind her neck. Suddenly she quaked, an urgency washing over her face.

"**Edward! Now! It's happening again, NOW**", she screamed as she mashed and slipped easily over my rocky physique. I stared in awe as I witnessed the static sensations shoot through her like a thousand beams of radiant light. Her head fell back as she bit into her lip, this time not out of discomfort, but in complete resign to the joy that rushed through her. Incredible, I had never been quite able to truly conjure what the reality of that single image would look like. I froze those seconds like photographic stills in my mind.

She fell back, pulling me down with her. I could have stopped, if only to shield her from what possible monstrosity that lay ahead if I were to continue…_**If I were to finish**_**… **

Just then she placed her blazing hands to my face and sunk me into her kiss. So sweet the flavor of her, I couldn't break from it. The magnetic force raged between us, ringing violently in my ears. Against my better judgment I melded into her flesh, moving less fluidly than before. My mind scattered, flashing with a thousand vivid memories. Her voice, her smell, her skin, her face when she blushed… I lost control… A flood of darkness washed over me, overtaking my will power. The room shook as I ravaged and tore through Bella. The moaning and screaming blended together and blurred. Her juices flowed like an ocean spilling down the sheets to her knees. Tears streaming as she rode wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. Venom was now spurting painfully from my razor sharp jaws; I knew I was on the brink of frenzy. With a swift move, I sank my teeth into the nearest pillow, ripping and tearing to sate my desire for Bella's blood. I thrust deeper and harder a few more times bracing for climax, my body a steel cage around her petite shape. Clenching down on the pillow, my teeth ripped into the fabric, tearing it to shreds.

_**Then it hit me.**_

A lightning current tore through my body, shooting me into euphoria. I was weightless, falling helplessly through a range of shimmering, electric vibrations. Like being flung into space, I could only see a blanket of diamond-like stars and the face of my beloved Bella. I was astonished to feel my release fill her virgin womb. Our fluids fused together, bonding us forever. A tie stronger than any vow. Complete.

_**If I had a**__**heart it would be full**__..._

The steel trap of my jaw snapped free and I lay back holding Bella in my arms.

"I love you Edward." Bella sobbed quiet tears of joy. She clung to me tight, trembling.

"As I love you now and for eternity my sweet Bella," I whispered as she drifted off to sleep. I watched the flicker of the candles dance in shadows on the wall as tiny down feathers fell like snow…

Return to Top

Top of Form 1

Books » Twilight » **Isle Esme:Through Edward's Eyes**

B s : A A A

Author: MyMidnightWhispers

Fiction Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Reviews: 4 - Published: 12-11-08 - Updated: 12-11-08

id:4709749

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Bella's Reward

I stepped into the water taking in his beauty. His bronze waves flamed out angelic, framing his perfect face. A pang of heat rushed to my core as my eyes scanned his chiseled face, his perfect jaw line, Roman nose, the soft glow of his topaz eyes. His gaze did not break from mine as I allowed my eyes to fall down his muscular frame. His chest, his perfect abs. I felt so inferior in comparison, but I clenched my teeth, pushing the thought from my head.

A slight curve formed in my lips as I realized that just that certain part of him was only covered by gentle, lapping waves. From what I could see, my assumption was confirmed. He was smooth, as if he had been chiseled from stone. Overwhelmed, I waded in the water, almost weightless.

I felt like my thoughts and emotions would blind me. A flash of embarrassment rocked me as I fought the wetness that spilled from the corners of my eyes.

"Bella are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Um, no…" I forced a sheepish grin, turning my head to hide.

_**Pull it together Bella, **_I commanded myself.

Edward pulled me into his arms and pressed his marble lips to my face, brushing away the tears I fought so hard to conceal. Instinctually I lowered my eyes to cover my flustered expression.

"Stop Bella, look at me." Edward lifted my chin gently so our eyes could meet. " **I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."**

My heart fluttered and skipped at the ring of his proclamation. I thought I would faint and fall limp in the water. Luckily I was already in his grasp. He leaned to meet my lips with his. His scent swirled sweet and intoxicating through my system. His breath cooled my mouth and tongue sending a rush of crystal-like tingles through my body. I would have shivered, but the warmth of the water subsided my chill. The electric throb in my core soared higher as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. My legs entwined around his waist.

_You have to be careful Bella. Go slow. Edward has to be extra careful, so try not to rush things… _Alice's warning echoed in my head.

Our bodies together felt so right. So perfect.

Suddenly I was aware of the rock hard part of him, that until now I had only seen in my fantasies. He was obviously turned on. I was relieved that this part of him reacted in a most human way. My stomach contracted as I felt a strange twitch between my thighs, causing me to tighten the clamp of my legs around him. _That hair_… I ran my hands into the thick thatch of copper curls that lay slick and wet on his head. Recklessly I pressed my bare chest to him, craving more friction. I was turned on beyond the realm of sanity as I heard him release a low growl, his breath grew erratic as he lead me into deeper water.

I clung to him tightly. I memorized the feel of Edward's stony member raging against my tender skin. I grew brave, encouraged by my desire.

I let my hands lightly run a path down the cool skin of his chest, down the curve in his hips, only to stop at his breathtaking excitement. Wrapping my small hands around him, I gently teased, soft strokes then hard, grasping as much of him as I could. The inferno blazed inside of me as I let nature take over. I was shocked to feel him grow even larger in my hands.

"Oh Bella, my Bella," Edward moaned helplessly as I smiled up at him, growing more confident with each stroke. I grew more curious and wanted to try more. I pushed him to the water's edge onto the bank. He leaned back onto his elbows to watch me, questions flashing in his eyes.

_Ha, ha Edward…you can't guess what I want to do to you… _I giggled mischievously as I kneeled beside him. Bending over his lap I could hear him panting deeply as I curled my hands around him once more, taking him fully into my crimson lips. My tongue slithered up and down the length of him, tasting his sweet, frigid skin. Each ridge and ripple drenched in the moist fortress of my mouth. His jaw was locked as the light in his golden eyes became engulfed in flames.

I pulled away, "Edward, you are so beautiful…" I gushed, my eyes flickered to his vulnerable member.

He managed to raise his frozen lips into a crooked smile, forcing a response. I bent to continue my exploration. Twisting and lowering my head, softly massaging his sensitive flesh ._ Alice had taught me in one of our private lessons… She thought it was a brilliant idea to practice on a banana… I felt silly at the time, but ever so grateful, now that I saw his reaction! I would have to thank her later…_

Edward suddenly tensed under me; he was frozen and I could tell he had stopped breathing.

"BELLA," he choked out, releasing a loud growl. His arms were stiff, hands balled into fists.

I was scared I had done something wrong, from the acidity in his tone. And surprised even more as he swiftly jerked my body onto his, showering me with a torrent of hard, relentless kisses. His hands softened and took on a mind of their own. One massaged my swollen breasts. The other manipulated the enflamed spot that sprang feverishly erect in the valley between my legs. Sweet torture! I was a dam about to burst! My mind had erased and all I could see was a flurry of colors. Rainbows of crystal-like prisms shooting out all over my body.

The dam was about to break… I was about to… "Huh…uh, Oh, MY…"

I hadn't even noticed Edward had rolled me over onto my back until he sharply pulled off of me, with a pained expression ripped across his face. His teeth crashed together with an audible snap. His eyes were dark, flat staring down, glaring as if he saw right through me.

"Please Edward,! Don't stop! Not now!" Too lost in my cloudy oblivion to stifle my pleas., my body ached screaming for his touch to return.

In a flash Edward was up on his feet and I was in his arms, like a little girl. I glanced up to his face and was slightly aggravated by his smirk.

_Now I wish I was the mind reader_. _He better not have anything up his sleeve._

I smiled to myself, reminded that this was one of the rare moments he wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything at all. The wings of a thousand nervous butterflies thrashed against the walls against my stomach. I had trouble catching my breath.

"Edward, what…" I began to form my question.

He quickly prevented my query as he pressed into my mouth with a firm, passion-filled kiss. I relaxed back into his arms, melting into the velvet plush of his tender seduction.

_**All the pain of the black memories of our time apart lost their power in moments like this…**_

Any doubt of his enduring devotion shattered. The match of our undeniable spark burned like a super nova. I had no questions. I trusted _my_ Edward. Completely.

The cool smoothness of the silk sheets soft beneath me was a striking contrast to Edward's iron physique. It felt like an eternity since I had last seen the suite. Candles smoldered softly adding to the sultry heat of the natural climate. The luxurious notes of Debussy's Clare De Lune danced lightly through the air.

I lifted my hazy eyes to Edward, who was standing at the foot of the bed. He was achingly beautiful. Perfect. I could have been standing in a museum staring at a statue of Michelangelo's David. His bronze hair, now dry, fell tousled around his glorious face. His strong jaw line could send me into orgasmic bliss alone, not to mention the penetrating heat of his golden gaze. No one knew his straight Roman nose, perfectly symmetric was my secret weakness. Just the thought of his lips alone re-broke my heart after he left, each time he haunted my memory. The rest of him was the jaw-dropping icing on the cake.

_**I couldn't fathom how my heart could shatter into a million little pieces, yet be so whole at the same time. **_

I felt a fit of giggles coming on, "What the hell are you waiting for?" I grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Just what are you laughing at _**Mrs. Cullen**_?" He shot back, dazzling me with his crooked smile.

_**Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Edward Cullen**_… When he called me by my proper name, you could tell me the world was in apocalypse and it wouldn't phase me.

"I can't stop myself, you just look…this is all…SO much more, BETTER than I could have ever imagined!" I was sure I was blushing. The girlish turn of phrase slipped out before I could stop it.

"Oh you think so?" He shot me the slyest grin, ghosting to the bed, hovering over me. That still gave me the chills. I became woozy as he poured out the same boyish charm I fell for in the early days. I couldn't control the wideness of my smile, a slippery wetness pooled between my legs. _Edward was undeniably sexy and I was loving every minute of it…_

"I haven't even started with you yet." Edward's velvet tone poured ominous.

He lowered a single finger to my skin, tracing little patterns, giving me goose bumps. He watched my expression carefully. He was wary. The same expression he wore the first time we kissed.

His hands wandered down my thighs, parting them. I felt like my heart would jump right out of my chest. _**He would see me… ALL of me. There was no time to panic now. It would be impossible to not want him here…in this way**_. Edward lowered himself onto the bed, kissing an icy trail up my legs. Higher and higher, until I felt his lips shock my innocence.

_**Could it be possible to die from excitement? No one had ever fully explained this moment… How this would feel!**_

His lips and tongue danced lightly over and in me. My body tensed and I was no longer in control of my actions. My instincts overpowered me. I realized my hands were firmly tangled in his hair, my legs in a vice around his neck. He licked and sucked my sensitivity without mercy.

"Harder," I scolded, forcing him to press deeply into me.

He obeyed flicking and rubbing circles around my excitement, driving me to the brink. A sea of wetness, proof of my complete resign to his _private kiss_.

"I…I…think I am about to… oooh, uh, uh…" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. All the rainbow prisms scattered around me as that hot energy shot through me over and over again as my sweet Edward worshiped my most sacred place.

His loud booming roar gusted through me, shaking me to my very core. I screamed and I couldn't stop. I strained uncontrollably, seeping from that place…**I could not stop**. Yet, Edward didn't move. He held fast, determined to see it through.

_**Oh Edward, my Edward…My angel. I love you… I love you**_… My heart shouted, but my mouth would not budge.

The moment subsided. Edward pulled back, grinning at me with self satisfaction for a job well done. _I had never seen him look that way before. _It was odd, but completely endearing.

"Edward! That was…AMAZING!" I gushed, dazed and lost in the moment.

"**Bella, I need you**." Edward's eyes tightened, pained and hungry. His voice almost shook as he raked in large gasps of air. He dropped to the sheets beside me.

I panicked, understanding what the need obviously was…

"What can I? How do I?" I stuttered, not knowing the words or the actions. Suddenly, I was painfully aware of my inexperience. A familiar flood of pink rushed to my cheeks.

"Don't worry Bella, just relax." He spoke softly, caressing my face.

I was so drawn to him.

_**No matter how many times he would please me, I would come to find out I would always want more**_.

Zings of electric current flowed between us as I smothered him in kisses, running my tongue down his smooth panel of his chest. I paused to tease and suck his nipples. Edward groaned deeply as I flicked and tortured the sensitive skin. His response firm and obvious, grinding against my stomach.

_**Oh god, Edward I want you, I need you! Now… **_My mind screamed in desperation.

I carefully let my legs spread before him, my teeth clinked as I shook in anticipation. We had waited for so long…

Edward placed my face in his chilly hands, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, more than ever!" I reassured him as I pulled him down to me, with as much strength as I could muster.

I could feel his rib cage expand as he took in a deep breath, pushing his frigid hardness into me one centimeter at a time. My system jolted by the cold shock.

"Ohhh!" I moaned, digging my teeth into the skin of my lip.

Our eyes locked and I lost myself in depths of his topaz gaze. I panted, thrilling to the sensation of Edward filling me completely. My body fused around his, numb and tingling.

I felt a familiar swoon rush over me. His face just inches from mine. He slid all the way in letting a soft grunt escape his lips. His chest coolly radiated above mine as he gently moved over me. A look of pained concentration stung in his eyes as he watched my face. He was probably worried he would crush me. I selfishly wanted him forget all his rules, cross his boundaries, to just let go and surrender to the moment.

He must have noticed my concern, bending to brush a kiss lightly on my lips. Sending butterfly pecks and nibbles down my neck, my weakest spot.

"Edward, uh, uh, mmmmm…"

He wrapped his arms around me and arched us up into a sitting position. I easily clasped my legs around him, sinking slick and smooth onto his rigid frame. Our eyes locked. His stare glazed, now in complete carnal surrender. A sense of power rose up though me as my body clamped tightly around him.

_**Oh Edward, my angel, you will never know how bad I have wanted you inside of me. **_

Control was power and that power was intoxicating…

Edward's eyes lowered to the distraction of my breasts in front of his face. He grabbed and squeezed, without hesitation. A little _too_ hard, but it felt so good I didn't care. A cool hand slid up my spine, gripping tight to my neck, guiding and urging to slam hard on top of him.

_**It hurt and I was certain he would have stopped if he knew, but with the pain came huge currents of pleasure…**_

"**Edward! Now! It's happening again, NOW!**" I screamed, riding out the sharp spasms rippling through my nervous system.

I fell back, pulling him down with me. Instinctually, I crushed his lips hard to mine. Magnetic forces slamming together. Nothing at that moment could have pulled us apart. Two opposite elements, melting into one. Still inside my molten core, his movements altered. He was no longer calm, no longer the picture of careful concentration. I whimpered, letting out light screams of orgasmic bliss. Edward viciously drove harder, grunting and growling.

A quiet torrent of profanity slipping inaudible from his icy lips against the skin of my throat. A blur of sound and vivid sensation, my mind blurred. The prisms of color that had been rainbows before, now exploded into a blinding light. The sheets wet with the product of our union. My world faded to black…

"I love you Edward." I whispered sobbing, my head buried in his chest. Tears filled with joy and knowing. My body still shook uncontrollably.

"As I love you now and for eternity my sweet Bella," Edward whispered cradling me safely in his arms. My eyes were heavy. I drifted into a sea of peaceful sleep…

Return to Top


End file.
